


Our Lives Threw A Faraway Dimension

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by ImogenWhite86:</p><p>It's a bit of a long complicated story idea. Stiles and Derek get blasted by a curse that was supposed to put them to sleep forever, but something went wrong and instead they look through the eyes of a married version of them selves. (As explained by Deaton). They wake up with no control of their bodys and watch the love that this version of them selves has for one another. Time passes differently, a day in the original dimension is longer in the dimension that Stiles and Derek are looking into. They wake up the next day back in their dimension and realise that they want each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives Threw A Faraway Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it and hearted please.

The only thing Stiles wanted tonight, on a Saturday night, was a date with his right hand but when did things ever happen the way Stiles wanted. No instead he was running for his life a couple miles behind what used to be the Hale's house after Derek had pissed off another fucking witch, what a failwolf. This had all started a couple hours ago when Stiles was pretty busy in his room after his dad had left for his double shift at the station,

As Stiles had heard his dad drive away he had all but walk up the stairs which he almost slip on then before getting into his room and locking the door, he hadn't thought about locking his window as Scott had a date with Allison. Beside Scott he didn't really have any friends, he wouldn't call Derek's pack his friends, they were all a bunch of assholes, including their alpha.

Stiles rip off his shirt before moving his hands towards his jeans were it took him longer to remove them then his shirt,

"Uh." Stiles said as his jeans were stuck to his calves, whenever he was at home he wore super tight clothes the opposite from his baggy clothes he wear at school. After a couple minutes Stiles was naked, Stiles knew he had a nice body, Stiles knew that next to Derek who had abs to die for, he was nothing but come on he couldn't spent 24/7 working out like Derek had. Before Stiles got himself in a bad mood by judging his body he throw himself on his bed, his hand moving towards his nightstand where he kept a closed box of condoms and a half full bottle of well used lube. Stiles pulled out the bottle of lube and pop it open with experience before getting up with a groan towards his dresser. Stiles open it and grabbed a red shoe box from the top, pulling out a blue vibrator that he had bought from a online website called Adam & Eve, there were a couple reasons why he had bought it. The main reason Stiles had picked this vibrator was because it had cost almost twenty dollars which was one of the cheapest vibrator in the website.

Stiles also enjoyed the vibrator from the very first time he had used it, the vibrator’s thick, bulbous base makes the perfect handle for thrusting. The textured surface ripples against Stiles' erogenous zones with every “dive”, offering shiver-inducing sensations each time the shaft dips in and out. The powerful vibrations are centered near the tip for maximum effect, and the realistic head is gently tapered for easy insertion, with ripples beneath for more excitement. Stiles wished he had more then a couple hours with his favorite toy but no Stiles had a busy day with so much supernatural these past weeks.

Stiles raced back to his bed where his open bottle of lube waited for their date to start, Stiles smirked as he laid on his back and pulled his legs up and wide. Stiles lubed a couple fingers before moving his hand down his cock, he only tug on his Dick once before moving his hand lower. As his lubed fingers touched his hole he shiver, he shove in finger in himself which made his back arch and moaning the name of his alpha. Stiles plug in another finger thinking how different would Derek's fingers feel if the fingers in him were Derek's instead. Stiles moan as he put another finger which he felt a slight burn from the stretch but forgot it soon by thinking if Derek might have a knot.

Stiles pull out his fingers with a groan before grabbing his vibrator and lubing it up, Stiles always love it messy. Which was always a hard job to clean after his fun time ended, as the vibrator thick bulbous head was plug in Stiles hole with a wet pop his phone vibrate on his desk with a text but Stiles didn't pay attention to it because hello, he was having fun time. A couple seconds had passed before his phone vibrate with another text but Stiles promise to himself that if it vibrate with another text he would check. Stiles agreed to this day that he has bad luck because his phone vibrate once again with another text, he stopped his fun and walk towards the desk where his phone laid. Sties unlocked his phone with a groan thinking that it was Scott, complaining about something but it was a new number.

_Hey, this Isaac. Something bad is gonna happen because Derek pissed off another witch that was hanging out behind the old Hale's house and she ran after him. Please come._

_+1 714 620 3864   8:45_

The next message was from another new phone number, did everyone knew his phone number.

_Stiles this is Erica, I want your fucking ass right now, do you hear me. Get over here, now._

_+1 714 464 6153     8:47_

Wow, wasn't Erica feisty. The last message wasn't from a new number but instead was from a number Stiles thought would never text him. Derek. Hale.

_Come._

_Derek Hale (aka Sourwolf) 8:52_

Stiles after reading the simple word that Derek had text him, made him put his tight clothes in a hurry before running downstairs with his jeep's keys and his phone in his hands.


End file.
